The present invention relates generally to a racket for use in playing such games as tennis, badminton, squash, paddle ball and other such similar games employing the use of a racket which is generally constructed having a frame or head portion connected at a neck or throat to a handle or grip portion. Specifically, the present invention is directed to such a racket in which the handle has an expandable grip and which may be detachably connected to the frame or head so that the racket may be rendered hybrid.
Over the years rackets for use in such games specifically in the game of tennis have been made of a variety of materials so as to provide certain advantages in playing the game. The widely used and well-known wooden racket is typically formed with the head and handle portion integral. The handle is formed of a shank extending from the head. The actual grip of the handle or grip portion is usually a thickened section of the shank having a hand-gripping cover such as leather or rubber wrapped about the thickened handle. The wooden racket presents several disadvantages to the user. These include possible warping of the frame and breaking the racket at the neck area or about the frame.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the wooden racket the modern day metal racket was developed. These rackets are typically made of aluminum, aluminum alloys, steel, etc., and provide the required durability and tend to be lighter in weight than the wooden racket. The new metal rackets have met with significant commercial success -- however these, like the wooden rackets, are typically constructed with the head and handle portions being integrally formed from a frame having an extended shank. The actual grip of the handle may be formed by a built-up area on the shank to form a thickened portion similar to the thickened portion of the well-known wooden racket.
In any case, whether the racket be made of wood or whether it be made of a metal, metal alloy, or any other material, the grip portion is formed integrally with the entire racket. Should a player decide to alter the type of grip which he chooses to use of to change the size of the grip or its weight, he would be required to obtain an entirely new racket at considerable expense, rather than simply a new grip. Further, in marketing the typical integral tennis racket an enormous stock of rackets, having different size grips, type of grips, lengths, etc. has to be maintained by the sporting goods supplier so that the purchaser may have his choice of grip.
Many people prefer the wooden frame racket, or may wish to play with a wooden racket only temporarily. They are required to purchase an entirely new racket. The change to a wooden racket also requires that the player become accustomed to a new grip which is an integral part of the new racket.
The player may purchase a new racket for a variety of reasons. Tennis rackets are provided with strings carried by the frame or head portion which are usually either gut or nylon. Both of these materials provide certain advantages under different playing conditions and a player for one reason or other may decide to play with nylon under one set of conditions while choosing to play with the gut stringing under another set of conditions. In order to satisfy this particular player's needs he would have to be supplied with two entirely separate tennis rackets, each having the different stringing material. Again this is a situation which requires the player to become accustomed to using a different grip with each tennis racket. A tennis player may also choose to purchase a new racket simply because the head portion of his racket has become seriously damaged and requires replacement. Again, a new tennis racket with a new grip will be required.
The size, weight distribution, "feel" and overall adaptability to a player's peculiar hand of a particular grip becomes a factor upon which a player becomes accustomed and relies on. Any change or alteration in these factors tends to require a period of adjustment. It is therefore most desirable if a player can rely on the security of a particular grip and the knowledge that he can use "his" grip no matter what type of head he chooses to use.
For these reasons, tennis rackets having a detachable grip or handle portion, in order to provide an interchangeability feature have been proposed so that a single grip can be used with a variety of head or frame portions. This would allow a merchant to stock a wide variety of grips to meet the various size and weight needs while only one or two basic frames which may be used with the grip need be stocked. Most recent examples of such tennis rackets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,440 and 3,638,943. The prior attempts at tennis rackets have interchangeable grips however, does not appear to have met with any appreciable commercial success. Probable reasons for such failure appears to be the fact the the interchangeability feature is specifically limited to changing the type of grip which is used on a particular tennis racket rather than changing the type of head or frame portion which may be used with a particular grip. In the prior devices the frame or head portion is still made integral with an extended shank portion even though the actual grip which may be attached to the shank is interchangeable with other size grips. The merchant is still required to stock a large supply of handle or grip portions. This approach overlooked the desirability of providing a variety of head portions made of various materials such as the well-known wood or metal rackets so as to be interchangeable with the particular grip. Further, various head portions being strung with different materials, whether it be gut, nylon, or metal, can also be provided for use with a particular grip. Also, if a player should require or desire to play with a grip having a different size he would have to turn to an entirely new grip or handle having the required size. Further versatility is provided by the present invention by providing an expanding grip mechanism in the handle so that various sizes are available for use with the different head which is chosen.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a racket for use in playing such games as tennis, badminton, squash, paddle ball, etc. in which the grip or handle portion is detachable from the frame or head portion at the throat or neck area of the racket thus providing an interchangeability feature.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a racket so that handles having different lengths may be used with the same head for use by children, adolescents or adults.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tennis racket of the aforementioned type in which a hybrid tennis racket having a head portion made of one type of material may be combined with a grip or handle portion made of a different type of material so as to provide the various advantages of each.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a racket having a detachable handle in which the means for attaching the handle to the head portion provides rigidity and firmness of structure between the handle and frame and proper alignment between these elements.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a tennis racket in which the throat portion of the racket provides an interface and connecting element between the head and handle portions.
A further object is to include an extended screw element running the length of the grip or handle for providing a means of secure attachment between the handle and the head portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tennis racket which has means for varying the size of the actual grip so that a player may continue using the same grip but altering its size to suit his or another's need.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: